todo por amor
by Akirem
Summary: Alberth a cambiado demasiado... y Candy tratara de volverlo a convertir en el de antes... lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy candy no me pertenecen .**

**Todo por amor**

**Una Decicion por Amor cap I**

Despues de su reencuentro y un muy corto noviasgo, Candy y Alberth habian contraido matrimonio en una ceremonia de ensuenio, el jardin de las rosas habia sido el marco perfecto para la union de su amor, las cosas habian cambiado mucho desde que ellos se habian unido, la tia Abuela ahora apreciaba las caracteristicas naturales de Candy y se habia convertido en su nieta favorita, le encantaba pasar con ella las tardes pues eran muy amenas gracias a las ocurrencias de la pecosa, nunca faltaba algun detalle que la hisiera perder el "glamour" y estallar en carcajadas, de iguel manera Archie parecia vivir aquella felicidad que embargaba la mansion en Lakewood desde que Candy habia vuelto como la duenia y seniora, el habia decidido terminar su relacion con Annie, pues no le veia ningun sentido continuar una relacion en la que no existia el amor sino solo la compacion, le habia costado mucho tomar la decicion pero al sentir el apoyo de su familia no dudo en llevarla acabo, la familia Briter se sintio ofendida por lo que habian decidido dejar la ciudad e ir a vivir al extranjero, al igual que la familia Ligan quienes al recibir el notificado de la separcion de sus empresas con las de la familia Andrey y despues del fallido compromiso de Neil con Candy, se habian visto en la penosa necesidad de dejar el pais. todo parecia perfecto para la ahora alegre familia Andrey... pero... como siempre algo estaba saliendo mal... desde el mismo dia de la boda, Candy noto que Alberth estaba sufriendo una transformacion, todo indicaba que el ser la cabeza de la familia estaba afectando su manera de ser, pues a mitad del festejo de bodas la dejo sola para ir a atender a uno de los socios quien le queria proponer un nuevo negocio, de esta manera ella habia tenido que terminar sola por el resto de la noche,

los pequenios detalles se habian olvidado entre la recien formada pareja, a unos cuantos meses de su union matrimonial pareciera que llevaban mas de veinte anios de casados, la relacion entre ellos se habia enfriado hasta el punto de congelacion, Alberth siempre llegaba pasada la media noche y se hiba a las oficinas a penas amanecia, mas de una vez le habia propuesto a Candy irse a vivir a la ciaudad pues para el era mejor vivir mas cerca de las oficinas principales y ahorrarse el diario viaje desde Chicago hasta Lakewood. ella se habia negado, pues pensaba que de esta manera el ya no le dedicaria ni los fines de semana, sabia muy bien que en la ciudad los festejos y celebraciones no daban tregua y que la vida social de chicago estaba llena de visitas y recepciones a las cuales por supuesto no se podian negar a asistir, debido a que eran una de las familias mas importantes del pais y esto hacia que los fines de semana en privado o con la familia desaparecieran, asi que se habia negado rotundamente, aunque a veces no sabia si habia hecho lo correcto, pues desde su ultima discucion Alberth apenas si le dirigia la mirada, parecia estar en otro mundo, eso sin contar que sus tan defendidos fines de semana habian desaparecido de todas maneras, pues el ahora llevaba el trabajo a la casa y habia mandado instalar un Telefono en el estudio de lamansion para mantenerse comunicado con sus socios y lo pudieran localizar a cualquier hora si asi lo requerian, asi que eran tres dias en lo que el se la pasaba encerrado en el estudio entre llamadas de telefono y montones de archivos de cada negocio o propuesta que le eran enviadas o que el mismo llevaba para estudiarlas desde la casa, y asi el lunes comenzaba con la rutina de siempre, la ultima vez que habian hido de vacaciones supuestemente a pasar tiempo juntos y gracias a la insistencia de Archi y la Tia Abuela, el se la habia pasado en una pequena sala de conferencias que habia adaptado como una oficina y por supuesto que los habia acompaniado la inseparable secretaria, misma que candy habia comenzado a odiar pues ella pasaba mas tiempo con Alberth que el que ella pudiera lograr. y asi sus tan anioradas vacaciones se habian hido por la borda, el unico bello recuerdo que tenia era la hermosa vista que habia tenido en el balcon de la habitacion.

En un acto de desesperacion por llamar la atencion de su esposo, ella le habia dicho que queria regresar a trabajar como enfermera, penso que el se opondria y comenazaria una discucion misma con la cual ella podria cruzar al menos mas de dos palabras, pero lejos de ello recibio como respuesta un frio " si eso es lo que quieres, por mi esta bien". y despues un simple " Se me hace tarde, tengo que irme". pero que le sucedia?, se habia vuelto mas frio que un iceberg"", ya no la miraba, ya no la invitaba a salir, no le importaba nada de lo que ella hisiera, ni siquiera le dedicaba los buenos dias, comprendiendo la trizteza de Candy, La Tia Abuela y Archie habian apoyado la decicon de que Candy volviera a trabajar, pues de esta manera se distraeria y ya no estaria tan obsecionada con la actitud de Alberth, La hermana Maria y la Seniorita Pony, Tambien la apoyaban, aunque la extraniarian pues ya se les habia vuelto costumbre verla seguido por ahi jugando con los ninos del orfanato, sabian muy bien que Candy deseaba mucho tener hijos propios, pero al parecer el frio de Alberth hasta de tener desendencia se habia olvidado.

Despues de un par de meses trabajando en el hospital pareciera que la vida de Candy volvia a la normalida, el trabajo la hacian dejar de pensar un poco en la actitud de Alberth, sin embargo al volver a casa y darse cuenta de la realidad que vivia volvian a deprimirla, La tia le habia sujerido solo trabajara medio dia para que asi tuviera el suficiente tiempo de estar en casa y compartir con ellos, le habia parecido una buena idea al principio, pero ahora estaba conciderando trabajar todo el dia, y si le era posible hata el turno nocturno, depues de todo en el hospital habia pequenios dormitorios en donde podria tomar un descanso si era necesario. su vida se estaba volviendo una pesadilla sin ALberth, pero su corazon aun se negaba a admitirlo, al parecer todo se habia terminado, ya ni siquiera salian juntos, y en las pocas veladas a las que la llevaba se la pasaba hablando de negocios con diferentes seniores que ella ni siquiera conocia, ademas era muy molesto estar rodeada de senioras que solo querian saber cuando tendrian al heredero... por Dios, Como hiba a tener un heredero si su esposo apenas tocaba la almohada y se quedaba como piedra... completamente dormido. esta situacion ya la estaba cansando, comenzo a salir con sus companieros del hospital y al ver que Archie tambien estaba un poco desolado, comenzo a invitarlo para que hiciera amigos.

Una tarde, George miraba por la ventana del despacho en la mansion de chicago como los jovenes se divertian en el jardin, Candy habia organizado una pequenia reunion solo para sus companieros del hospital, esto habia sido aprobado por la tia Abuela quien se encargaria de supervisarlos y por supuesto cuando se lo comento a Albeth su fria respuesta habia sido como siempre corta, y sin levantar la vista de los documentos que mantenia frente a su rostro." Puedes hacer lo que desees".esto la habia deprimido, pero decidida a no dejarse vencer habia continuado con sus planes y ahora estaba riendose a mas no poder en compania de sus amigos, Archie y la tia Abuela, quienes compartian su alegria con la pecosa.

- Ya notaste que la seniora Candy ha vuelto a ser la misa?, me pregunto a que se debera?...- La pregunta de George llevaba un doble sentido que Alberth capto,.

- Pues para mi nunca ha dejado de ser la misma, - respondia sin inmutarse.

- Creo que no has prestado mucho atencion a tu esposa como para asegurar lo que has dicho, o si?,- le reprochaba el pelinegro.

- No se aque viene eso, claro que estoy pendiente de ella o es que acaso le ha hecho falta algo?, - Preguntaba sin mover la vista de sus documentos.

- la verdad... creo que ahora ya no le hace falta nada, - George no apartaba la vista del grupo de jovenes,y dichas estas palabras con algo de sarcasmo, pico la curiosidad del rubio quien se permitio levantarse de su lugar y pararse al lado de su consejero y amigo para observar una escena que no fue del todo de su agrado.

- parece que la seniora ha encontrado un "Angel" en su camino- despues de estas palabras George se retiro del ventanal no sin ocultar una risilla picara al ver el rostro de su 'Jefe".

Los jovenes estaban a mitad del jardin, bajo la sombra de los arboles, tenian lo que pareceia ser un "Picnic" la abuela sentada entre ellos en un comodo sillon colocado especialmente para ella, mientras los demas estaban sentados en el suelo sobre mantas y cojines y al parecer los sirvientes les llevan diversos bocadillos y bebidas segun la seniora solicitara, todos reian fuertemente pues el alcanzaba a escuchar las cantarinas risas de todos, en especial la de su"Amada esposa". que parecia muy divertida ante los gestos y platicas de un joven sentado a su lado, el nunca habia visto a ese chico, parecia ser de la misma edad de Archie, su pelo era castanio claro, y por lo que alcanzaba a ver tenia un cuerpo bastante atletico, parecia tener muy entretenida a Candy que no paraba de reir mientras el joven seguia haciendo muecas y gesticulaciones, la misma tia Abuela parecia de lo mas divertida, y Archie tambien reia sin parar, esto no le parecio tan molesto, pero lo que si lo hiso reaccionar molesto, fue cuando el joven poniendose de pie levanto a Candy en brazos y comenzo a girar con ella, haciendola reir a un mas y al parecer a nadie le habia parecido extranio aquello pues seguian riendo por la "Asania" de aquel joven.

- Sucede algo?- pregunto George que no habia dejado de ver como el rostro de Alberth cambiaba una y otra vez, por un momento penso que este saldria como un energumeno a reclamar lo que era suyo pero no, no sucedio nada, y contrario a esto solo dio la espalda y se volvio a su escritorio donde continuo su trabajo.

- No, no pasa nada, continuemos por favor- y sin agregar mas continuo hojeando los documentos en su escritorio, George solo suspiro resignado por la indiferencia del joven.

La tarde habia pasado sin siquiera notarlo, Archie, La Tia Abuela y Candy se encontraban cenando en el comedor principal y conversando de lo bien que se lo habian pasado al lado de los amigos de Candy.

- La verad que ese Angel si que es gracioso- Archie decia riendo recordando la platica del agradable chico.

- Si, ademas es todo un Caballero, y muy apuesto- Complementaba la tia Abuela.

-no puedo negarlo, ademas es un gran amigo, ... el fue quien me ayudo a ponerme al dia recien volvi a mi trabajo de enfermera en el hospital, creo que hasta ahora ha sido el mejor alumno en la escuela de medicina, sus grados son los mas elevados y su conducta es intachable dentro de la institucion, y como ahora esta haciendo sus practicas, pues para mi fue de gran ayuda encontrarme con el...- la pecosa habia dejado atras sus dias de lagrimas y ahora sonreia como en antanio,

- Realmente es un joven muy agradable- hablaba nuevamente la tia Abuela,- y esa jovencita Mildred, tambien es una ninia muy bella, y se ve que es de muy buena familia por su manera de comportarse... aunque debo admitir que con el joven Angel, hasta yo me olvido de los modales cuando comienza a decir sus bromas y chistes,

- Si, es muy alegre y lo mejor es que siempre esta de buen humor, sin importar las arduas horas de trabajo en el hospital,- Candy parecia muy atraida hacia ese joven.

- Candy, porque no los invitas a pasar el fin de semana en Lakewood?, hace tiempo que no vamos, deveriamos organizar todo y pasarnos un gran fin de semana ahi, creo que despues de tanto trabajo nos lo merecemos,.- Archie parecia muy animado con la idea, misma que no le desagrado a la TiaAbuela.

- Archi tiene razon, hace ya tiempo que no vamos a Lakewood, y me encantria pasar un fin de semana ahi, y creo que con esos jovenes sera como rejuvenecer de nuevo- La abuela sonreia imaginado lo alegre que seria un paseo por el lago en tan agradable compania, sentia que volvia a vivir, viendo la alegria de aquel grupo de amigos, ademas Archie se habia esforazado mucho en sus estudios y bien merecia un fin de semana sin preocupaciones.

- Esta bien, les comentare, para que todos hagan que su horario concorde y tengan libre el fin de semana, ojala y todos puedan ...- La frase de Candy se quedo incompleta al ver entrar a Alberth acompaniado de George, era relamente raro que los acompaniaran a cenar, por lo regular pedian la cena en el despacho, pero al parecer ese dia sus costumbres habian cambiado,

La platica se habia terminado cuando el jefe de la familia puso un pie en el comedor, el silencio reinaba y solo se podia escuchar los pequenios golpes de los cubiertos en una perfecta danza al tomar los alimentos, Alberth no decia palabra, pero sin que los demas se dieran cuenta habia escuchado cada una de las palabras que se habin dicho antes de que el hisiera acto de prensencia, pero al parecer ahora el era un perfecto desconocido o un temible ogro que con su sola aparicion habia teminado con la alegria de aquella cena dando paso a un sepulcral silencio y era mejor asi, ya que el escuchar el entusiasmo de su esposa por convivir con aquellos desconocidos, le estaba quemando el alma, todo indicaba que preferia su compania a estar en casa con el. al final de la cena, Candy se permitio hablar, ante la sorpresa de Archie y de la Tia Abuela.

- Disculpa William... quisiera pedir tu autorizacion para invitar a unos companieros del hospital a pasar un fin de semana en Lakewood... si te parece ...- su voz dejaba notar que mas que comentar con su esposo, estaba pidiendo permiso a su amo.

Las palabras de Candy y el tono de su voz, fue como una daga en el corazon del rubio,... ademas desde cuando le habia comenzado a llamar "William"?, y porque?, sin embargo su aspecto no cambio ni un apise y se limito a responder.

- Por lo que alcance a escuchar, es algo que ya tenias planeado, no veo para que necesitas mi autorizacion, ademas creo que eres lo bastante mayorsita para tomar tus propias deciciones, asi que por favor evitame tener que estar decidiendo por ti como si aun fueras una ninia, ya te lo he dicho otras veces, puedes hacer lo que decees- Candy no sabia que le habia dolido mas, si las plabras que le habia dicho o el tono tan frio e indiferente que habia usado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se puso de pie y sin perder el control se disculpo con la tia abuela y con Archie y con una leve reverencia hacia Alberth se retiro a su recamara. Albert tambien se retiro del lugar alegando que aun tenia mucho trabajo, pero antes de que teminara de salir escucho la voz de la tia Abuela dirigiendose a el.

- Tal vez no te importe la opinion de una vieja como yo, pero si sigues de esa manera vas a perder lo unico valioso que tienes hasta ahora"William"- estas palabras dejaron estatico al joven que no pudo dar un paso mas, la mujer paso a su lado, seguida por Archie quien ni siquiera se digno a ver a su tio, paso de largo como si pasara al lado de un perfecto desconocido.

- Ella tiene razon, creo que debes analizar nuevamente tu lista de prioridades - George palmeaba levemente el hombro de ALberth como senia de su apoyo incondicional, despues encamino sus pasos hacia la salida de la mansion - Creo que ya trabajamos suficiente por hoy... te vere maniana... sera mejor que vayas a descansar.

Alberth se sintio un tanto confundido, comenzo a subir los peldanios de la escalera, mas de pronto se paro en seco, dando media vuelta bajo de prisa hacia su despacho, entro y tomo uno de los folders que estaban en su escritorio, tomo el telefono y comenzo a marcar.

Candy habia estado llorando en su haitacion y despues de muhco meditar decidio ir ha hablar con Alberth, penso que tal vez su molestis habia sido por sentirse excluido de la invitacion para ir a Lakewood, asi que decidio ir a disculparse, bajo hasta el despacho y toco levemente la puerta, no resivio respuesta, decidio entrar, pues alcanzaba a escuchar su voz hablando con alguien, cuando estuvo dentro vio que en realidad el hablaba por telefono y mantenia sus manos ocupadas buscando de un lado a otro en el escritorio algun documento que le hacia flata, decidio esperar a que teminara su llamada, cuando al fin colgo, habia pasado mas de media hora, ella estaba un poco adormilada pero el sonido del telefono al colgar la bocina la hicieron reaccionar, asi que se depejo de inmediato y tomo valor para comenzar ha hablar, Alberth estaba de espaldas a ella hojendo la carpeta que aun mantenia en sus manos y revisando la docuemntacion dentro de la misma.

- William?- Otra vez lo llamaba de ese modo?

- Si?,- respondio sin volver la mirada.

- Queria... queria disculparme... por lo de hace un momento... yo realmente deseaba invitarte a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, pero... se que tienes mucho trabajo y quiza no puedas... acompaniarnos... aun asi.. pensaba hablar contigo cuando todo estuviera listo ... para que tu no tuvieras que hacerte cargo de nada y no distraerte de tus actividad...- el sonido del telefono corto las palabras de Candy, y por su puesto lo que la derroto fue el ver que Alberth no tardo en constestar-

- Bueno!... asi, si ese es si Faviola- se dirigia su secretaria sin tomar en cuenta que su conversacion con Candy aun no terminaba- si gracias, no se que haria sin usted... si por favor haber indiqueme paso a paso y me da el serial de numeros ... si yo anoto... - tomaba un lapiz inmediatamente para comenzar a anotar... de pronto, vio como todos sus documentos salian bolando de su escritorio como si una rafaga de viento los hubiera asotado, el mismo folder que sostenia en sus manos se habia estampado con su cara, estaba atonito, no sabia que sucedia, entre esa lluvia de documentos pudo distinguir que Candy tomaba otro monton de carpetas y las arrojaba al aire completamente enfurecida, mientras le gritaba y tomaba los libros y objetos que estaba a su alcance para depues comenzar a arrojarlos contra el.

- Que te pasa?- preguntaba un tanto alterado mientras trataba de sujetar las manos de su enfurecida esposa.

- Ya me canse!, ya esoy harta de ti!, ya no soporto mas!, pense que nuestra vida seria como un suenio, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es una pesadilla, no te soporto mas, no quiero seguir contigo,!, si tanto te importa tu dinero y tus negocios... pues quedate con ellos, yo ya me canse de esperar por un poco de tu atencion, ya me canse de rogar por tu carinio..!

- Pero que te pasa?... a que viene todo eso ahora?,,,, tu sabias muy bien que yo tenia que hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia y que tendria el mayor tiempo ocupado, ademas no veo porque te quejas, gracias a esto has podico cumplir tus deseos de ayudar a muchas personas, o que crees que el dinero que das a tus obras de caridad se recoge en los arboles?... por suepuesto que no, tengo que trabajar para que podamos vivir como vivimos, ademas si no lo hago yo quien quieres que lo haga?- las palabras de Albert hirieron aun mas a Candy, y lo peor es que el ni siquiera se habia vuelto a verla, le habia hablado mientras se hagachaba a recoger los docuemtnos que ella habia tirado, y trataba de ponerlos en orden.

- Pues bien, quedate con tu dinero, quedate con tus negocios, ya no me importa... y sabes que... tambien quedate con tu apeido... porquealo que es a mi... nunca me ha servido de nada... ... - Candy dio la media vuelta para salir del estudio, tomo la perilla de la puerta con su mano y se detuvo por un momento- sabes ... era mucho mas feliz cuando vivia con ALberth... aquel hombre sin apeido y sin fortuna...y para el cual yo era su mayor prioridad... ese fue el hombre del cual me enamore... alguien que no necesitaba de mucho para ser feliz, y que compartia su tiempo y su vida conmigo...adios ..."william Andrey"...- las lagrimas de Candy no habian dejado de caer por su rostro y sin pensarlo salio del lugar y cerro la puerta tras de si. dejando a un hombre muy sorprrendido por todo lo que habia escuchado.

Era verdad... desde cuando habia dejado de ser Albert... para convertirse tan solo en William?, desde cuando habia permitido que su vida y su tiempo se centrara solo en los negocios?, se habia olvidado haste de sonreir, su suenio mas grande habia sido conseguir el amor de Candy, y cuando lo Obtuvo lo habia tirado a la basura como si se tratara de un simple papel... que le habia sucedido?... no lo sabia, no sabia que estaba pasando con el, estaba perdido.. y lo peor, parecia que habia perdido todo... como se lo habia dicho la tia Abuela, habia perdido lo mas valioso que podia haber obtenido en toda su vida, Se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas en el suelo, ni siquiera se sentia con fuerza para salir de aquel lugar, se sentia derrotado.

* * *

Candy habia salido del estudio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sentia que todo habia acabado, corrio por las escaleras y entro en su habitacion para tomar su bolso y salio tan pronto lo habia tomado, corrio escaleras abajo y en su camino se topo con Archie, pero ni siquiera lo vio, su vista se habia nublado por las lagrimas, sin pensarlo salio de la mansion, sin rumbo, no supo bien como lo hiso pero al final se encontro frente a la puerta de aquel pequenio apartamento en el que habia vivido tanto tiempo feliz al lado del que ahora era su esposo, pero que tambien era muy diferente al hombre de aquellos tiempos, busco en su bolso y encontro la llave, hacia ya varios meses que ella habia adquirido por completo la propiedad de aquel pequenio lugar, al entrar los recuerdos invadieron su mente, se dirigio a la pequenia habitacion y ahi estaba todo, intacto, igual a la ultima vez que ella habia estado ahi, se tiro en su cama y dejo salir todo su dolor, lloro, lloro como nunca penso que lo haria, y por la pensona que menos imaginaba la haria sufrir de esa forma, el amanecer daba sus primeros rayos de luz, pero ella apenas hacia unos minutos que se habia quedado dormida y no pudo apreciar tan bello acontecimiento.

* * *

la preocupacion reinaba en la mancion Andrey, La tia Abuela estaba mas que nerviosa, caminaba por la estancia dando vueltas y sin llegar a ningun lugar, Archie la miraba preocupado, pero sin dejar de usar el telefono que se habia instalado ahi, ya habia marcado a todos los hospitales que tenian aquel servicio y a otros lugares publicos, se habia comunicado directamente con el director del hospital para el cual trabajaba Candy y le habia pedido como un favor muy especial, le comunicara a los amigos mas cercanos de la pecosa la situacin que la familia atrevasaba y rogando que cualquiera que tuviera el mas minimo informe de donde poder encontrarla, se comunicara de inmediato con ellos, Albert permanecia en el estudio encerrado, ni siquiera George se habia atrevido a entrar, todos estaban demaciado molestos con el, pues en lugar de salir a buscar a su esposa se habia dedicado a trabajar sin descanso, leyendo revisando, firmando, escribiendo, y reescribiendo documentos que en aquel momento no tenian importancia para nadie, pero el seguia ahi, como un sombie, como una maquina que habia sido programada para trabajar sin dar un solo respiro de descanso.

Archie se daba por vencido, colgaba la bosina del aparto telefonico y pasaba nerviosamente su mano por su cabello, era visible que la preocupacion tambien se habia adueniado de el,

- Pero como fue esto posible?- Mencionaba una enfurecida y preocupada Abuela Elroy, - Por que no la detuviste cuando paso frente a ti?- reclamaba delante de Archie.

- Perdon tia abuela, pero como ya le comente, paso corriendo de una manera que nisiquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar, eso sin mencionar que por poco caigo rodando por las escaleras cuando sin querer me empujo y ni siquiera lo noto. ... estaba... como... poseida... no se como explicarlo... cuando corri tras ella ya habia desaparecido, ni siquiera pude ver por donde se fue.

-pero debiste comunicarmelo de inmediato, asi hubiera ordenado a toda la servidumbre que la buscaran,y hubiera mandado a el chofer para que hisiera un recorrido por las calles cercnas.-La Abuela estaba y acasi a punto de un colapso nervioso, y dorothy no hacia mas que seguirla en su loco andar ofreciendole un te de valeriana para controlar sus nervios.

- Lo se tia, pero en ese momento lo unico que se me ocurrio fue salir a buscarla yo mismo, pense que tal vez... "ese"... daria la orden para que tambien salieran a buscarla los demas... pero ya ve... lo unico que hiso fue ponerse a trabajar como si nada estuviera sucediendo...- ARchie estaba tambien muy molesto por la actitud de su tio.

- Ya lo se... pero en este momento me va a escuchar!-La anciana encamino sus pasos hacia el despacho de su sobrino , pero al llegar a la puesrta se sorprendio de ver a George parado frente a esta sin siquiera intentar entrar, su rostro demostraba que estaba conteniendose para no entrar y gritarle a Alberth lo estupido que estaba siendo, pero la anciana no se inmuto y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta la abrio de golpe.

-Que es lo que esperas para ir a buscar a tu " Esposa"!- le gritaba frente al escritorio donde se encontraba el Magnate trabajando, pero el ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista.

-Te estoy hablando, y cuando lo hago creo que como minimo meresco que me veas a la cara.- Le arrebataba los docuentos que tenia en la mano y los arrojaba al suelo.

- No puedo..., no puedo verla a la cara, ni a usted... ni a ella...- respondia con voz apenas aludible y topando su frente contra el escritorio.

La anciana se dio cuenta que su sobrino estaba sufriendo, pero no encontraba la manera de demostrar su dolor. tal vez se habia vuelto tan vacio y tan bano que ni siquiera recordaba como llorar o lamentarse por lo que habia sucedido y ahora solo hacia lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacia vario tiempo,... Trabajar y esperar que las cosas se resolvieran por si solas.

- Que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto la anciana un poco mas calmada.

- No lo se, ni siquiera se que fue lo que realmente paso... lo unico que se es que todo acabo y que yo no tengo derecho a traerla de nuevo a este infierno en el que vivia.

- Creo que la cosas aun tienen remedio... si tu asi lo deseas... ella aun te ama... ve a buscarla... por favor...y no vuelvas hasta que la hayas encontrado.- Era una orden, pero con una voz que decia lo mucho que comprendia el dolor por el que estaba pasando, despues de todo la anciana tambien habia vivido en carne propia lo que era perderse en un mundo donde la sociedad y los negocios absorvian la mayor parte de la vida, pero aunque fuera a su edad, ella habia comprendido que no eran lo mas importante, y desaba que su querido sobrino se diera cuenta antes de que no pudiera disfrutar de una familia propia... tal y como le habia sucedido a ella.

Alberth se puso de pie, comprendio lo que la anciana trataba de hacerle comprender, aun llevaba la misma ropa del dia anterior, pero su porte seguia siendo impecable, no cabia duda que era un hombre muy apuesto y gallardo, pues ni siquiera la falta de suenio alteraba su apariencia tan perfecta. no dijo un palabra mas, y se encamino a la salida, donde ya lo espera como simpre su fiel amigo ... George.

- Acaban de llamar del hospital Santa Juana... parece que vieron a Candy llegar hace unas horas... tal vez ya este en su almuerzo... si gustas empezar por ahi...- La voz de Archie aun sonaba molesta... aun asi, penso que debia darle aquella informacion, pero ni siquiera lo miro a la cara...- Si Candy no vuelve,... yo tambien me marchare. - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y volver hacia la estancia.

Alberth continuo su camino agradeciendo a su sobrino por la informacion, subio al auto donde ya lo esperaba George y partieron.

En la cafeteria del hospital, los amigos de Candy la rodeaban cariniosamente, y por supuesto ella se dejaba consentir, sabia que necesitaba de aquel carinio sincero par poder continuar, habian estado hablando largo rato aprovechando que el trabajo en el hospital habia bajado y ademas con la autorizacion del director general. habian hecho un par de llamadas para avisar a la familia donde se encontraba ella y hablar de algunos asuntos mas, Archie era quien habia recibido la llamada y despues de aceptar la resolucion de Candy, prometio que el se encargaria de comunicarselo a la tia Abuela... para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo. una de las enfermeras encargadas de la recepcion, entro casi corriendo ha donde se encontraba el grupo, interumpiendo el momento.

- disculpa Candy!- decia apurada y retomado el aire- tu esposo viene para aca, lo vi bajando de un auto a la entrada del hospital y pense que te gustria retocarte antes de que el te viera. - le decia entregandole un pequenio bolso.

- es verdad, no pudes permitir que te vea asi- decian las demas companieras que estaban a su lado, y con rapidez le ayudaron a retocar su rostro, despues se sentaron a continuar tomando un cafe, y como siempre Angel estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

Despues de recibir indicaciones del lugar donde podria encontrar a Candy Albert habia dado con la cafeteria, pero lo que observaban sus ojos en esos momentos no era de su total Agrado, lo peor es que no sabia que hacer, George no habia entrado con el pues le habia dicho que eso era algo que solo el debia arreglar, su vista segia fija en aquella escena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuacion: todo por amor**

Angel pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Candy y pegaba su frente con la de ella, ademas parecia estar diciendole algo muy agradable pues ella sonreia dulcemente, mientras sus amigas alrededor los observaban con ternura y visiblemente conmovidos por la escena. esto era lo que habia paralizado a Alberth quien no sabia como actuar, deseaba con toda el alma correr y agarrar a ese tipo para romperle el rostro por atreverse a tocar a su pecosa, pero tambien en su mente pasaba que el era el culpable de que ella se hubiera fijado en aquel joven, al parecer tan diferente a lo que que el habia sido ultimamente, y talvez si el tomaba una actitud agresiva, ella nunca se lo perdonaria, por el contrario terminaria de romper el pequenio lazo que aun los ataba y mantenia unidos, una voz a sus espaldas lo hiso volver el rostro.

- Que pasa William?, es que no piensas hacer nada, acaso permitiras que ese joven te quite lo que mas habias anhelado y que tanto te costo conseguir para ti?, - esta vez George sonaba mas autoritario y seguro de sus palabras, parecia estar incitando a Alberth para que al fin reaccionara y tomara cartas en el asunto. pero el rubio aun dudaba...

Candy habia observado a Albert con la colilla del ojo y sin volver a verlo directamente, sintio dolor en el pecho por imaginar lo el deberia pensar en ese momento, pero mas le dolio el ver que el seguia sin reaccion alguna, mas parecia que estaba a punto de marcharse sin importarle lo que sucediera con ella, se volvio de espaldas a el sin siquiera dirigirle un segundo de su mirada y siguio conversando con sus amigos sin tomar encuenta al joven y permitiendo que angel siguiera posando su brazo en sus hombros... mas de pronto.

- Candy ... podemos hablar?- La voz pausada de Alberth se escucho muy cerca, pero ella no se volvio a verlo, continuo dandole la espalda, en su lugar fue Angel el que se puso de pie poniendose frente a Alberth,

- Que se le ofrece?- Pregunto el joven medico...

- Perdon, pero no es con usted con quien quiero hablar.- el magnate mostraba su educacion.

- Lo se... pero no le parece como que ya es demasiado tarde para que venga a tratar de arreglar algo?...- el medico parecia estar muy seguro de llevar ventaja.

- No se quien es usted, pero por favor, no se meta en algo que no es de su incunbencia...

- y quien le dice que no es de mi incunbencia?... por supuesto que todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy es muy importante para mi... de hecho "ella"... es lo mas importante para mi...- el medico continuaba precionando y ALberth trataba de controlarse ante aquellas palabras que le estaban partiendo el corazon lentamente.

- no acostumbro a tratar los asuntos familiares con personas extranias, asi que le pido se mantenga al margen de esto- seguia usando su autocontrol al maximo para no perder la paciencia.

- por eso no haya problema... si gusta puedo presentarme,... y vera que no soy un extranio... por lo menos no para Candy...- usaba un tono sarcastico y lo que mas le dolia a Alberth era ver que Candy ni siquiera tenia intencion de aclarar lo que aquel tipo estaba incinuando.

- no me importa saber quien es usted, solo he venido a hablar con " mi esposa". - remarcaba las ultimas dos palabras.

- pero tal vez ella no quiera hablar mas con usted, o es que no se ha dado cuenta?. - Alberth ignoro esta ultima frase y se volvio hacia donde estaba Candy.

- Candy, por favor necesito hablar contigo, - la chica no se movio ni un milimetro y seguia dandole la espalda. El rostro de Angel dibujo una sonrisa burlona y se tocaba la cabeza con su mano mientras negaba.

- Candy- insitia el magnate, pero al no ver respuesta comenzo a hablar lo que tenia que decir pues al parecer no le quedaba opcion. - Se que ultimamente te he fallado... de hecho se que te falle desde el principio, no se porque me cegue en un mundo que antes desperciaba,... pero que poco a poco me fue consumiendo... lo unico que me mantenia en pie, era saber que tu estabas a mi lado, y que no importaba el sin numero de reuniones o de personas que tuviera que atender, tampoco importaba las largas jornadas de trabajo,... porque yo sabia que al volver a casa tu sola sonrisa borraria todo mi cansanciao y mi estres, el ver mi reflejo en tus hermosos ojos aunque fuera por unos segundos, me reconfortaba y daba la fuerza necesaria par continuar al otro dia, ... perdoname... perdoname... por haber creido estupidamente que con darte todo lo que alguna vez no tuviste podria hacerte feliz, perdoname por pensar que el hecho de ayudar a los demas como siempre lo habias deseado te mantenia satisfecha, se que fui un idiota al pensar que el amor que sentias por mi permaneceria a pesar de todo, no voy a date escusas, solo quiero que sepas que mi mayor error fue sentirte segura y pensar que pasara lo que pasara nuestro amor seguiria tan fuerte como el mismo dia en que nos conocimos, por que sabes... yo te ame desde quel dia en que nos vimos por primera vez.

desde aquella ocacion que vi tus lagrimas rodando por tus mejillas te ame intensamente, y me jure a mi mismo que logaria que nunca mas lloraras de esa forma, y sin quererlo creo que soy yo el que mas te ha lastimado, perdoname.

Perdoname por creer que las risas que alcanzaba a escuchar en mi estudio, eran de alegria, y no notar que solo reias para que no notara tu tristeza Perdoname por haber pensado que construia tu felicidad cuando en relidad estaba destruyendo tu vida. ... no pienso seguir quitando de tu tiempo, ... veo que no es... importante para ti lo que yo tenga que decir... aun asi... quiero que sepas que desde el instante que crusaste la puerta para apartarte de mi he sentido lo que es perder lo mas valioso que uno pueda obtener en la vida... porque a pesar de que no lo creas, tu has sido siempre el punto principal de mi existencia y que sin ti mi vida no tiene razon de ser, que te amo y que te amare hasta el ltimo segundo de mi vida, que no me importa nada de lo que haya sucedido despues de que partiste de casa, o lo que este joven haya querido decir con sus confusas palabras, si tu crees que puedes perdonarme,... y que aun existe una esperanza para nosotros ... te prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que todo sea tal y como alguna vez lo soniamos... Candy, ... quieres... volver conmigo?, -

Las ultimas palabras del Magnate habian sido escuchadas por todas las persons que se encontraban en el pequenio lugar tomando su almuerzo, todo estaba en un absoluto silencio, ver a un hombre tan apuesto y con una voz que derretiria a cualquiera con tan solo escucharlo era algo que definitivamente no se veia todos los dias, sobre todo ver a un hombre de tan alto nivel social, el hombre mas importante de la ciudad, quiza el mas importante del pais, pidiendo perdon a una chica tan sencilla y con los ojos casi al borde del llanto, era un espectaulo que definitivamente no se podian perder, asi que los espetadores aguardaban pacientemente por la respuesta de aquella rubia,

- Muy bonito discuro, "senior numero uno en los negocios", pero parece que aqui sus palabras de convencimiento no lograran conseguir su objetivo, creame que casi me ha hecho llorar con tan emotivo momento, solo le falto traer unos cuantos violines para que la escena fuera perfecta..- Angel no perdia tiempo en tratar de ridiculizar a Alberth con sus burlas, y tratando de provocarlo para que quedara mas mal ante Candy. pero el no respondio a tales agraciones, por el contrario se mantenia detras de la joven que aun no le daba la cara.

Al fin la joven se puso de pie, Alberth sintio que el corazon se aceleraba al maximo, no sabia cual seria la reaccion de ella, pero deseaba de todo corazon que como antes, lo tomara de la mano le regalara una de sus mas dulces sonrias y con su bella voz le dijera " vamos a Casa mi amor". sin embargo el joven palidecio al ver al fin aquel hermoso rostro que aunque no habia sido mucho el tiempo, para el habia parecido una eternidad sin verlo, la chica no mostraba ningun tipo de exprecion, por el contrario pareciera que estaba esculpida en hielo, su mirada era tan fria que congelaria a cualquiera, aquella mujer que era toda risa y que vivia cada emocion al maximo, ahora parecia no haber sentido nada por todo lo que el le habia dicho con el corazon, ni siquiera lo vio, solo comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, no pronuncio palabra, no mostro ninguna clase de gesto, solo paso a su lado como si de un extranio se tratara, esos segundos hisieron que el corazon de Alberth cayera hecho polvo, por primera vez sintio que todo estaba definitivamente perdido, no hubo nada mas, ella siguio su camino con paso firme y sin voltear, salio del lugar, y sus amigas la siguieron. y el se quedo ahi parado entre un monton de murmullos que lo hacian sentir el hombre mas miserable del planeta.

La mano de George se poso en el hombro del joven indicandole que era hora de salir de aquel lugar, Angel se habia retirado del lugar minutos antes con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en los labios, misma que Albeth no olvidaria jamas por el resto de sus dias.

El auto se detuvo en la puerta principal de la mansion, habian pasado varios dias desde que el habia hido a tratar de conseguir que su amada Candy volviera con el a su hogar sin poder conseguirlo, no habia tenido el valor para volver a casa, por el contario se habia dedicado a vagar de un lugar a otro de la ciudad, y por supuesto siguiendo a lo lejos a su amada pecosa y viendo como ella reconstruia su vida al lado de aquel joven que habia sabido emanorarla, matandose a si mismo cada dia con cada abrazo o con cada beso que Angel depositaba tiernamente y con respeto en la frente de la joven, pues ella aun era una mujer casada, fue hasta que cansado de ver como el joven se auto destruia, el fiel George lo habia casi forzado a volver a casa, y ahora ahi se encontraba dispuesto a dar la cara para que su familia lo despresiara por haber destruido su propio matrimonio.

una risa muy conocida llego a sus oidos apenas y puso un pie dentro de la casa, el corazon se lleno de jubilo ante aquella hermosa tonada que el tanto anioraba, corrio siguendo el camino al origen de tan bella melodia, pero al abrir la puerta de su propio estudio lo que vio lo dejo nuevamente sin habla y como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido de improviso sobre el rostro.

- Al fin apareces..- El reproche de la tia abuela no se hiso esperar, - pense que nuevmente habias huido de tus reponsabilidades apesar de que ahora ya eres un adulto y no un adolecente malcriado, como vez tenemos visitas asi que por favor sube a arreglarte, y trata de no tardarte tanto en ponerte presentable, o por lo menos un poco mas decente.

El rubio no dijo palabra y nuevamente se dejo guiar por George quien sentia en el alma lo que debia estar pasando su casi hermano, los presentes no ocultaron una sonrisa burlona por el trato que la anciana le habia dado a su sobrino, pues cualquiera diria que no estaba habandole a un hombre maduro sino aun ninio que al haber estado jugando en el jardin habia daniado su ropa.

* * *

- Que hacen aqui?- Pregunto Albert a su fiel amigo apenas si entraron en la habitacion .

- No lo se..- fue la respuesta inmediata.

- Claro que lo sabes, pero supongo que no me lo diras, si no lo hubieras sabido, estoy seguro que no habrias hido a buscarme- reprochaba mientras se quitaba la ropa y entraba en el cuarto de banio.

- Ya te dije que no lo se, y si fui a buscarte fue porque el cantinero mando un mesaje para avisarnos que ya tenias dos dias en su local y que te negabas a salir de ahi, ademas de que ya le habias entregado todas tus prendas de valor para pagar tu deuda. - respondia mientras escuchaba como el agua corria dentras de la puerta. despues de unos minutos Alberth salio completamente renobado.

- Estaras conmigo?- Pregunto como si aun fuera un crio.

- Siempre lo he estado, porque no habria de hacerlo ahora?- sonrio sinceramente.

- Gracias.- dando un profundo suspiro e imaginando lo que le esperaba, Alberth salio de la habitacion seguido por George, ahora sabia lo que sentia un reo que era llevado por su carcelero para cumplir con la condena de un sentenciado a muerte, y lo peor era que el sabia que era culpable.

Entraron en el estudio, la abuela conversaba amenamente con los jovenes y Archie parecia llevarse muy bien con aquel "sujeto", era muy humillante, asi que el prefirio tomar su lugar detras de su escritorio, como todo hombre de negocios, la abuela carraspeo un poco para llamar su atencion e indicarle que debia ir a sentarse con ellos en la pequenia salita dentro del mismo lugar, pero el ignoro el pedido y continuo en su asiento, George movio una de las sillas y se sento frente a ellos y al lado de Alberth, la abuela continuo.

- Puedo saber donde te habias metido?- pregunto la abuela dirigiendose al rubio mientras los demas guardaban silencio sin siquiera verlo.

- ese asuto es privado y no pienso tratarlo con usted delante de estas personas. - respondio friamente.

- Bien... pero "estas personas como tu las llamas son de mi absoluta confianza asi que no tienes por que tratarlas con esa indiferencia, despues de todo no hase mucho tu estabas muy ligado a una de ellas, no?.- pregunto sarcastica.

- ...- el rubio solo guardo silencio.

- Veo que no tienes mucho humor para conversar asi que iremos al punto. Candy... te escuchamos. - la anciana guardo silencio para que la chica comenzara a hablar, pero en su lugar el que hablo fue el joven que la acompaniaba y que al parecer ahora era su prometido, pues no dejaba de tomarla de la mano.

- Disculpe seniora Elroy, pero antes de que Candy diga a lo que ha venido, me gustria aclarar que yo no estoy aqui para agredir a nadie, y que si he venido fue por que ella asi me lo pidio, usted sabe que para mi ella es lo mas importante y por lo mismo no podia dejarla pasar sola por este trance, y menos despues de que se ha sentido perseguida por un sicopata que no la hadejado tranquila los ultimos dias- Cuando Angel dijo esto, Alberth palidecio, pues al parece se habian dado cuenta de que el los habia estado siguiendo.

- Pero como?, es eso verdad?, pero Candy linda, porque no no los habias dicho, yo hubiera tomado medidas para que pusieran a ese tipo en su lugar.- Decia la anciana con visible sorpesa por lo que el joven comentaba.

- no se preocupe Seniora Elroy, creo que ese tipo no se atrevio a acercarse mas, porque claro aparte de ser un cobarde, sabia que yo no me separaria de ella hasta no saber que estaba segura, ademas que ya he tomado cartas en el asunto y he pedido a las autoridades que investiguen, lo malo es que al parecer ese hombre se dio cuenta y decidio no acercarse mas, y lo han perdido de vista, sin embargo, no descansare hasta dar con el y ponerlo en su lugar, pues no permitire que nadie trate de molestar a " Mi dulce ninia", - el joven remarcaba las ultimas palabras, haciendo que ALberth apretara los punios de corage y deseoso de saltarle ensima para partirle la cara y demostrarle que el aun era el esposo de Candy y el unico que podia llamarla "suya", pero con una mirda de George supo que si no queria empeorar la situacion era mejor callar y tragarse su coraje.

- Gracias Angel, creo que relamete como tu nombre lo indica has venido a convertirte en un "ser de salvacion" para mi querida nieta, - La anciana se mostraba agradecida ante el joven que ahora estaba junto a Candy, una razon mas para que a Alberth se le crisparan los pelos de coraje, que se creian que el estaba pintado o que?, acaso se habian olvidado de que el era el esposo y ese un intruso que habia ido a robar lo que le pertenecia?, como podian tratarlo con tanta amabilidad?, acaso el mundo se habia vuelto loco, y ahora resultaba que el malo de la historia era el?.

- Bueno, lo malo de el asunto es que ahora no sabre si llamarte Tio?- Archie ponia sal a la herida con su comentario poco amable los demas lo miraron con cara de: que estas haciendo?. -

- no entiendo- respondio Angel con una sonrisa.

- Si, Candy era mi tia... politica pero aun asi era mi tia... y supongo que por la relacion que tienen ahora, tu te convertiras en mi tio, no?.- Alberth sintio estas palabras como una daga clavandose en su espalda, estaba apunto de gritarle a Archie cuando la Voz de Candy al fin se escucho, pero contrario a calmarlo, esta vez fue la gota que derramo el baso.

- Archie por favor!...- decia amablemente la Rubia- sabes muy bien que he venido a solicitar el divorcio asi que ya no sere mas tu tia.- lo decia con una calma y una frialdal que pareciera que estaba hablando del clima, y aun asi, ella le hubiera puesto un poco mas de emocion a sus palabras si estuviera hablando de un bello dia de sol.

Alberth sintio como poco a poco la sangre se congelaba en sus venas, y como su corazon caia hecho pedasos, si al verla ya habia presentido aquello, estas palabras mataban la ultima esperanza que lo habia mantenido hasta ese momento en pie de guerra.

- Que has dicho?- se escucho la voz apenas entendible del joven magnate, Angel estaba punto de responder, pero Alberth levanto un poco mas el tono de su voz para hacerlo callar.- Esta vez deja que sea ella quien me conteste, despues de todo este es un asunto entre ella y yo!.

- Como ya lo escuchaste- Comenzo ha hablar la rubia con voz segura pero sin dignarse a verlo a la cara- he venido a solicitar el divorcio, y ya comenze con los tramites para la anulacion del matrimonio religioso, para eso no necesito tu autorizacion, pero para desligarme de ti legalmente tengo que llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, asi que me vi en la necesidad de buscarte, por eso estoy aqui.- terminaba sin mostar ningun tipo de sentimiento por lo que habia dicho, en otro momento quiza la chica se hubiera soltado a llorar de solo escuchar la palabra divorcio, pero ahora la decia con una indiferencia que dolia.

- Asi que quieres el divorcio?- preguntaba nuevamente el rubio. y los demas guardaban silencio mientras que Angel rodaba los ojos como si estuviera fente aun estupido que no comprencia, esto hiso que Alberth comenzara a perder el control - te hise una pregunta!, responde!- se ponia de pie y golpeaba el escritorio con su mano en un punio haciendo que hasta George se sobresaltara.

- Si!- respondio ella segura sin voltear a verlo y sin siquiera inmutarse por la actitud del joven, los demas prefirieron mantenerse al margen.

- Bien...- El joven salio de detras de su escritorio y se dirigio a donde se encontraba la rubia sin permitir que nadie se entrometira en su camino por la rapidez de sus movimientos, tomo a Candy de la mano y la obligo a ponerse de pie y a caminar detras de el, aunque practicamente la saco a rastras sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, pues todos estaban atonitos por la reaccion de Alberth. nunca, nunca lo habian visto de esa manera, incluso Angel se quedo inmovil y sin palabras.

Entraron en la habitacion que antes habian compartido, apenas termino de entrar y con Candy aun de la mano, cerro la puerta tras sus espaldas y hecho el cerrojo, no queria que nadie los molestara, despues puso a Candy contra la puerta y el frente a ella coloco sus manos a cada lado de la chica impidiendole de esta forma que pudiera escapar, Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos claramente sorprendida. El levanto el rostro y la miro directemente a los ojos , comenzo a hablar.

- Se que no he sido el hombre perfecto, se que quiza soy el peor hombre que pudieses haber escogido para casarte, se que te deje en el olvido despues de nuestro matimonio, que me encerre en el trabajo y que no te dedique el tiempo necesario, que si hoy estas con ese tipo es mas mi culpa que de nadie, que deje de endamorarte como debi haber continuado haciendolo, que no meresco ni tu carinio ni tu atencion incluso que no tengo ya ni el derecho de taerte aqui de esta manera, pero es que ya no soporto mas- Las lagrimas habian comenzado a rodar por las mejillas del joven- es verdad que te he seguido desde el dia que fui a buscarte al hospital para pedirte perdon, que he seguido cada uno de tus pasos matandome con cada caricia y con cada beso que ese... hombre... te ha dedicado, arrepintiendome cada segundo por saber que ese podria ser yo, pero lo hise porque no podia soportar la idea de perderte y dejar que otro te poseyera, porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido y no hay nada que me importe si tu no estas a mi lado, que con solo ver tu sonrisa de lejos y ver tus ojos brillar aunque no fuera por mi causa, ha sido lo que me ha permitido respirar estos dias, que si me perdi en el alcohol de aquella cantina fue solo con la firme intencion de acabar con mi vida si tu ya no estarias conmigo, pero me dio miedo ir a un lugar desconocido donde tenia la certeza que no estarias tu, que me estoy muriendo dia a dia por no tenerte a mi lado y que esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo ruin y estupido que fui al sentir la seguridad de que tu amor por siempre me perteneceria, a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es asi, y no te culpo, es lo mas logico que prefieras estar al lado de ese hombre que ha sabido darte el lugar que merecces, a que quieras volver a vivir con este mounstro en el que me he convertido... pero aun asi...- decia mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas lentamente frente a la joven y se abrazaba a sus piernas llorando como un ninio- Candy... mi amada pequenia... te suplico, ... te ruego ... que no me separes completamente de ti... dejame siquiera la esperanza de creer que un dia el cometera un error y entonces volveras a mi, ... dejame sentir aunque sea por medio de un papel que aun estamos unidos, y que aun hay por mas delgado queaeste sea un pequenio hilo que nos une, se que para ti no vale nada un papel que certifique nuestra union, que si tu ahora estas con el no habra nada que te haga dejar de sentir ese amor, por eso te pido que no rompas lo unico que mantiene nuestra union, me conformare con seguir siendo tu esposo aunque sea de nombre... a pesar de saber que tu corazon ya no me pertenece, pero si tu te divorcias definitivamente de mi, entonces si mi ultima esperanza estara perdida, te prometo que sere paciente que no te molestare, que permanecere en las sombras, pero por favor no te divorcies de mi... y por favor no pienses que lo hagao por orgullo o por lo que pueda decir la gente... lo hago... porque ... si tu me dejas de esa forma... entonces significara que definitivamente ya no te importo ni lo mas minimo, que definitivamente estoy muerto para ti... y eso, eso mi amada pequenia... acabaria conmigo ... definitivamente... porque yo... yo aun teamo ... con todo mi ser y con toda mi alma como nunca he amado a nadie, ni amare jamas, porque en el momento en que tu firmes ese documento sera como si firmaras mi sentencia de muerte. en ese segundo te juro que yo dejare de existir.

Las palabras dejaron de escucharse, y ahora solo los sollosos de un corazon adolorido se escuchaban en quella habitacion, Candy tambien lloraba, lloraba en silencio tragandose sus amargas lagrimas y el dolor de ver al hombre que mas amaba en la vida derrotado de esa manera frente a ella, esta vez habia hido demasiado lejos... y todo por amor... creyo que el alma se le partia por haber probocado que el hombre que era toda su vida ahora llorara desesperadamente como un ninio y que rogara de esa manera por un poco de amor. ahora era ella quien se sentia perdia pero afrontaria las consecuencias de sus actos. sintiendo como las piernas se le doblaban al perder la fuerza, se fue dejando caer lentamente hasta quedar frente al rostro de ALberth , con ternura lo tomo entre sus manos y con suaves besos comenzo a secar las lagrimas que caian por el rostro de aquel ser que tanto amaba.

- Perdoname, ... perdoname... perdoname por ser tan egoista... por ser tan estupidamente egoista, - la rubia comenzaba a desahogar completament el llanto hasta ese momento contenido.- soy una tonta soy una estupida, como pude... como pude hacerte esto... perdoname perdoname.- se abrazaba al joven que tenia frente a ella y se aferraba a el con fuerza. el joven no sabia como reaccionar, lo habia tomado por sorpresa aquella respuesta de la chica, el hubiera esperado que le dijera un: "no te amo" y saliera de aquella habitacin o un: "definitivamente me divorcio de ti", pero contrario a eso ahora ella era la que le pedia perdon,. pero porque le pedia perdon?. despues de todo el era el unico culpable de que toda aquella situacion se hubiera dado.

- Candy... tu ... no tienes porque pedirme perdon... yo soy...- la chica silencio al joven posando uno de sus dedos suavemente en sus labios, y moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

- No, ... perdoname... perdoname por haber llegado tan lejos y haberte lastimado de esa forma... yo no queria... no queria lastimarte asi ni causarte ese dolor... yo lo unico que queria era saber si aun era importante para ti, si aun formaba parte de tu vida... ALberth... perdoname... por haberte mentido de esta forma y haber dejado que tu dolor llegara ha ser tan grande, yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu me amaras tanto, como para permitir que yo reiciera mi vida siendo aun tu esposa, y aun asi me aceptas de vuelta... perdoname, perdoname mi amor... por haberte enganiado haciendote creer que ya no me importabas y que deseaba separme de ti, por hacerte creer que mi corazon pertenecia a alguien que no puede ser mas que un sincero hermano de la infancia. - la chica bajaba la cabeza y ocultaba su rostro con sus manos sin poder dejar de derramar lagrimas las cuales no le permitieron seguir hablando.

Alguien llamo a la puerta suavemente.

- Hijo, por favor abre la puerta- La voz de la anciana se escuchaba ligeramente entrecortada, era claro que habia escuchado todo y que ella tambien estaba llorando, se puso de pie y ayudo a Candy a que tambien se pusiera de pie, no sabia bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo, aun asi , abrio la puerta para dar paso a la anciana, lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con Archie, George y por supuesto con Angel, los cuales acompaniaban a la tia Elroy, y todos tenian el rostro avergonsado y no se atrevian a verlo a los ojos, una vez dentro de la hbitacion, la anciana le pidio que cerrara, y el obedecio, comprendia que los demas estuvieran ahi,pero ... Angel. que demonios hacia el ahi., la abuela parecio adivinar sus pensamientos y con una mirada le indico a Candy que habia llegado el momento de dejarle saber quien era realmente Aquel chico.

- Alberth- comenzo a hablar la rubia, - permiteme presentarte a ...

- No me importa saber quien es... no quiero saber quien es... yo...- el joven fue interrumpido por la pecosa que levanto un poco la voz pero sin ser agresiva y continuo con sus palabras.

- Te presento a mi hermano ... Angel Kodachi... el... tambien es un hijo del hogar de pony... y por lo tanto mi hermano.- Los ojos de ALberth se abrieron por demas,... de entre todos los hombres, tenia que escoger a alguien que se habia creado con ella y era casi su hermano... porque?.

- que quieres decir... que te has enamorado de tu hermano?...- preguntaba el rubio algo desconcertado, la pregunta hiso que los presentes sonrieran, acaso aun no entendia lo que Candy le habia tratado de decir. o es que no habia escuchado bien las ultimas palabras de la joven cuando le dijo que todo haba sido un enganio?, una mentira?.

- Que pasa?, a caso he dicho algo gracioso?, porque yo no le veo la gracia. - decia con algo de molestia.

- Haber, es que a caso no has comprendido?- Archie se dirigia a su tio trando de hacerlo comprender. pero al no obtener respuesta continuo- Todo fue mentira... Candy nunca ha dejado de amarte, nunca te ha faltado al respeto, todo fue un plan que elaboramos para hacerte comprender que estabas en una actitud completamente equivocada al darle mas importancia a los negocios que a tu propia esposa, eso sin contar que ya ni siquera nos tomabas en cuenta a la Abuela y a mi, entiendes ahora?, todo fue planeado.- remarcaba.

- Quieres decir que...- el rubio no sabia que hacer, si llorar de alegria o gritarles a todos por haberlo hecho pasar por todo eso, se quedo sin palabras.

- Perdoname mi amor!,- le decia Candy abrazandose nuevamente a el con fuerza.- me sentia perdida al ver que tu ya ni siquera volteabas a verme, ni siquiera te tomabas la molestia de saber con quien salia, o quien me acomaniaba, pero ahora se que lo hacias no porque no te importara, sino porque tu confianza en mi era enorme, pero yo no lo veia asi, asi que despues de la discucion que tuvimos me senti tan trizte que lo unico que se me ocurrio fue irme de aqui, no se como pero llegue a nuestro viejo apartamento y ahi me quede apasar la noche, Archi supo donde estaba y hablamos mucho, fue ahi donde el me propuso darte una leccion, y asi fue como comenzo todo, el regeso a casa y fingio no saber donde me encontraba, yo despues de haber descansado fui al hospital y hable con angel y mis companieras de trabajo quienes al haberme visto decaida los ultimos dias no dudaron en ayudarme guardando silencio, cuando tu fuiste al hospital Archie hablo con la tia abuela para que no la tomara por sorpresa lo que sucederia y el hecho de que me vieran saliendo con Angel, ademas de que ella ya lo conocia, tu no sabias quien era porque nunca tuviste tiempo para que yo pudiera presentartelo... y bueno ahora ya sabes, el fue mi amigo de la infancia, al igual que annie y al igual que Tom, jimmy y los demas, solo nos vemos como hermanos por eso se presto a ayudarme y como te habras dado cuenta el nunca me falto al respeto, siempre me trato como a su hermana, solo que para ti todo tenia otro sentido. pero al ver que tu no tenias ninguna reaccion definitiva, nos reunimos para ver de que forma te podiamos hacer reaccionar, asi que la tia penso que el ultimo paso seria definitivamente pedirte la anulacin de matrimonio, pero me he dado cuenta que llegue demaciado lejos en mi deseo por volver a obtener tu atencion- terminaba depositando un beso en la mejilla del joven mismo que lo hiso sorojarse un poco.

La expresion del joven habia cambiado un poco ,pero aun no sabia si reaccionar gritandoles y hechadolos a todo de su habitacion o abrazarlos y darles las gracias por lo que habian hecho, sentia un enorme alegria al saber que su pecosa habia hecho todo aquello solo por amor, por el amor tan grande que sentia hacia el y que el habia dejado de notar.

la miro dulcemente y beso su frente, la rodeo con sus brazos y la apego hacia su pecho apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica y aspirando ese aroma de su cabello que tando habia deseado volver a sentir en el aire a su alrededor. despues miro a la abuela que aun aguardaba por su reaccion. si dudarlo mas respondio.

- Gracias... gracias a todos por quererme tanto y hacerme ver que lo mas valioso que tengo en este mundo es mi esposa y mi familia. ... y especialmente a ti George, porque apesar de todo y aun sabiendo que estoy mal, te mantienes fielmente a mi lado.

El garraspeo de la anciana interrumpio las palabras de su sobrino, lo que le indico a el que se estaba equivocando.

- A caso hay algo mas que deba saber?...- decia el magnate sin dejar de ver a su fiel amigo. obligandolo a confesarse.

- Creo que esta vez... tambien ayude...- George hablaba con cautela.

- Goerge tambien participo-Archie se adelantaba a terminar la respuesta- o poque crees que te dejo solo cuando entraste al hospital?, antes de que salieran a buscar a Candy , yo le pedi que apenas llegaran al lugar me llamara por telefono, que inventara cualquier pretexto para separarse de ti , lo que tenia que decirle era algo largo y no tenia tiempo para decirselo en es momento, asi que espere a que me llamara y poder darle indicaiones de lo que debia hacer.

- Con que esas tenemos... - decia sonriendo al fin, y mirando como Goerge tambien sonreia como un ninio que acaba de ser descubierto en una travesura que le ha causado un gran placer.- asi que esto fue un complot... aun asi... muchas gracias a todos, y ... Angel... disculpame por las veces que desee internamente partirte la cara y dejarte listo para ingresar a un hospital de emergencia y que permanecieras por lo menos un mes en terapia intesiba.

- Guaoooo!, gracias por confesarlo, ahora creo que lo pensare dos veces antes de volver a provocarte, porque supongo que si no hubiera sido porque Candy estaba presente no se hubiera quedado solo en un deseo... verdad?.

- Porque crees que te pedi que no te separaras de mi?- Decia la rubia sonriendo... - aunque/... debo decir que me senti un poco desepcionada de ver que el no reaccionaba como yo me lo esperaba... debo reconocer ... por tus palabras que tienes mucho autocontrol.- miraba divertida a su esposo.

- Candy... no me tientes... que nuestra conversacion aun no ha terminado... es mas... creo que las condidiones han cambiado despues de tu confecion... y la de todos los presentes... incluida usted Tia Abuela... porque debo reconocer que me dolio mucho ver que no le importaba que Candy me hubiera dejado y estuviera con otro... y sobre todo la manera tan cariniosa con que lo trataba, ... eso si que no me lo hubiera esperado jamas.

- bueno hijo... tienes que reconocer que Angelito es bastante agradable... ademas yo sabia que todo era falso... sabes muy bien que si esto hubiera sido verdad, yo hubiera sido la primera en poner a Candy bajo llave y le hubiera ordenado a la servidumbre sacar al que se atreviese a fijarse en ella y claro no sin antes sacarle los ojos con mis propias manos... eres mi concentido... despues de todo, pero te aclaro que esta vez te lo merecias.

- Si esas bromas le hace al que es su concentido, ya me imagino que me haria si me odiara...

- Debes reconocer que ahora si te lo merecias "Tio"- Archie levantaba la voz en defensa de la tia Abuela.

- Tu tambien... no creas que ya se me olvido que querias llamar '" tio" a ese... Angelito.- Alberth le daba una de sus miradas matadoras pero con carinio a su unico sobrino. el cual trago pesadamente imaginando cual seria su castigo por atreverse a tanto... solo esperaba que no fuera su mesada...

- Bueno que les parece si mejor pasamos al comedor y disfrutamos de la deliciosa cena que hemos preparado.- La abuela sonreia en complicidad con Candy que no se habia separado ni un milimetro de los brazos de su guaperrimo esposo y levantando el rostro le pedia con la mirada que bajaran a cenar... ya despues tendrian tiempo de terminar su conversacion.

Durante la cena no dejaron de hacer pesadas bromas sobre Albert, y reirse de lo mucho que habia pasado, aunque tambien reconocieron que para ellos habia sido doloroso hacerlo pasar por todo aquello, especialemete para Candy que varias veces tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrazarlo y decirle la verdad, claro que Angel era el que se encargaba de hacerla reaccionar e impedir que lo hisiera, recordandole los obscuros dias que habia vivido y sino queria que eso volviese a ocurrir tenia que aguantarse y seguir con el plan hasta las ultimas concecuencias. En la cena habian sorprendido a Alberth con todos sus platillos favoritos, mismos que habian sido previamente ordenados sabiendo que todo llegaria a su fin esa misma tarde, pues era mas que seguro que Alberth reaccionaria al sentir que Candy estaba decicidida a terminar con todo.

Despues del te y de la amena charla , todos se retiraron con el corazon alegre por haber obtenido los reultados deseados, angel presintio que eso seria el inicio de un larga y sincera amistad con el magnate quien habia dicho no habia rencores por los besos y los abrazos que le habia dado a la pecosa, pues debia reconocer que solo habian sido en la frente, y habia mantenido el respeto en sus abrazos. la Abuela y Archie se retiraron a sus habitacines seguros de que habian recuperado al Alberth de antes y que de ahora en adelante todo iria mejor. George tambien se habia retirado contento por que Alberth no habia tomado su participacion como una traicion, sino como una muestra de carinio por parte de su hermano mayor. y ahora los dos esposos cerraban la puerta de su habitacion para finalizar la conversacion que habian dejado pendiente.

- Asi ... que usted seniora Andrey...se sentia muy abandonada, verdad?... y puedo saber poque no me lodijo?- preguntaba sin dejar de Abrazarla por la espalda mientras caminaban hacia su lecho.

- Porque usted senior Andrey ... no me dedicaba ni siquiera cinco miutos de su tiempo, y cuando llegaba a la cama quedaba mas dormido que una piedra...

- Perdoname mi amor... he aprendido la leccion... y quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije esta tarde es verdad... sin ti.. mi vida no tendria sentido...te amo...Pero...- Esta palabra hiso que la pecosa se sorprendiera abriendo los ojos y mirandolo con un poco de temor.

- pero?- pregunto temerosa de la respuesta...-

- Pero lo que si no le voya perdonar seniora... es que haya tenido el atrevimiento de llamarme "WILLIAM"...- decia cargandola rapidamente y arrojandola en la cama, para montarse sobre ella y comenzar a castigarla con una gran cantidad de cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, disfrutando de las carcajadas que esto probocaba en la pecosa y por supuesto disfrutando de volver a tenerla entre sus manos y dandose el placer de ser el, el unico que pudiera tocarla por todos lados.

- TeLOMERECIAS!- gritaba entre carcajadas la pecosa- despues de todo habias dejado de ser ALberth, y ahora eras el Moustro de WIlliam!- gritaba sin poder contener la risa y sin poder escapar de su castigo, ademas de sentirse feliz al ver a su marido como hacia tanto tiempo no lo veia. de pronto las cosquillas sesaron y ella se volvio a ver lo serio que se habia transformado el rostro de ALberth.

- DE verdad me converti en un moustro?...- preguntaba bajando la mirada.

- bueno ... quiza un poquito...- le decia dulcemente- pero ... en un moustro muy guapo. -lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- y que me tenia perdidamente enamorada.

- ante aquellas palabras ALbert ya no tuvo respuesta ni pregunta, solo la certeza que deseaba con todo su ser besar aquella dulce boca que le habia confesado amarlo apesar de haber sido un completo moustro, lentamente fue bajando su rostro hasta sentir el aliento de esos labios que lo esperaban gustosos, levanto la vista como pidiendo autorizacion para continuar con su deseo, y aquellas esmeraldas le asintieron, confensandole con una sola mirada, que ella tambien lo deseaba, y no solo un beso si no mucho mas... el no espero y unio sus labios a los de ella para comenzar a saborear esa dulce boca que tanto anioraba y que al haber pensado que alguien mas hubiera podido robarsela, lo habia vuelto completamente loco, ahora agradecia en su interior porque todo hubiese sido una mentira y disfrutaba de lo que el sabia suyo y solamente suyo...

- Te amo.. mi duce pequenia- le decia suvemente mientras tomaba un repiro,

- Te amo, mi principe..- respondia ella entre sus piros.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso, que inicio suabe y dulce, para despues poco a poco convertirse en una caricia llena de pasion y deseo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a reclamarse uno a otro, como pago por el tiempo que habian permanecido separados, y las caricias no dejaron esperar un segundo mas a esos don seres sedientos de amor, amor que solo el uno al otro se podrian entregar, un amor sincero prufundo y eterno, una entrega de amor que solo la seniora de la noche podia atestiguar, pues solo ella era mudo testigo de aquella noche en la que dos almas se volvian a fundir en una, en aquella noche que dos cuerpos tan aniorados se reencontraban en un nuevo comienzo que estaria lleno de felicidad, porque los dos habian comprendido que no podian vivir separados el uno sin el otro, porque los dos habian comprendido que solo podrian existir si el otro existia, que solo podrian amar si el otro los amaba, porque su vida solo tendria sentido el uno al lado del otro.

**Fin.**

**Este pequenio fic, es con mucho carinio para todas a quellas que al igual que yo son admiradoras del principe de la colina...Alberth. espero que sea de su agrado y me lo dejen saber, y si no es de su agrado tambien dejenmelo saber por medio de un mensaje .**

**debo aclarar que este fic se me ocurrio despues de ver una serie llamada Itasura na kiss o algo asi se llama, que me parecio fantastica y me imagine como seria si albert tomara una actitud parecida y Candy viviera un poco lo que paso la protagonista de dicho anime.**

**claro que no es tan igual, solo algunos detalles, pero aun asi lo hise con todo carinio. **

**un abrazo a todo los que lo lean y mis sinceros agradecimientos.**

**nos leemos luego y que la vida les sonria hoy maniana y siempre dandoles mucha felicidad.**

**akirem.**


End file.
